Shining Stars
by Lily Star Rainbow
Summary: Lily Star and her parents own a company called Shining Stars they need to make two ne pop groups and fast otherwise there rival company Glistening Moon will beat them, they just let out two new groups PPNKGZ AND RRNTBZ. They find six talented teenagers and create the PPGZ AND RRBZ. Counterpart x counterpart, don't like that don't read. This story will contain kpop.
**Me: Welcome everyone to my very first ppgz x rrbz fanfic, with ocs**

 **Me: This will be a counterpart x counterpart fanfic so if you don't like that don't read it**

 **PPGZ and RRBZ: ahem * –_-***

 **Me: Oh yeah these guys will be helping me too, Blossom will you please do the disclaimer**

 **Blossom: Sure thing Lily- chan, Lily Star Rainbow does not own us she only owns her ocs**

 **Me: So there should be no copyright issues**

 **RRBZ: On with the story**

 **Chapter 1: Shining stars**

 **Lily's POV**

'Mom I was thinking that we need to form another girl or boy group soon otherwise Glistening Moon are gonna end up becoming the best company instead of us Shining Stars.' I said getting irritated as it was clear she was ignoring me.

'Calm down honey if you want us to make another group go find some stars we can make shine, I mean you always choose the best people to become famous. Because every time you see someone who you think has potential your eyes change from crystal blue to rainbow colored.' My mom said while looking at the pictures taken of me at my last photoshoot.

Incase you don't know I'm the most popular pop star in the world Lily Star an also the proud daughter of John and Wendy Star. Lily Star is my American name but my Japanese name is Konata Sakura and my mom and dad are known as Takumi and Misaki Sakura. I have blonde, wavy hair that reaches my mid-back, that I usually keep in a side ponytail with my favorite rainbow scrunchy, I also have crystal blue eyes, but when I perform they also turn rainbow colored. I have double d's and creamy soft skin, I'm kind of short since I'm only 5'3. My mon looks exactly like me and so does my dad, but he has emerald green eyes. I also have a twin brother who is younger than me by 3 minutes called Lucas/Tamaki, he looks exactly like my dad. My parents own a company called Shining Stars where all the best and most well known stars are. Our rival company is Glistening Moon which is kind of ironic because my best friend Linzie Moon works there in fact her parents own the company. Anyway back to what me and my mom were talking about earlier.

'I guess I'll have to go and look for some new stars, besides I haven't got anything better to do.' I said heading out the door. But as I was about to step out of the building my mom grabbed my arm and looked at me with a horrified look on her face.

'You're not going out dressed like that are you?' I look at what I'm wearing and back at her. I'm wearing yellow joggers a grey shirt and a pink hoodie. I sigh and go upstirs to get changed. I walk out in yellow shorts that reach my mid-thigh, a rainbow colored top with a white smiley face in the middle, a yellow hoodie, yellow converse with rainbow colored laces and big black shades to disguise myself from any rabid fans. Don't get me wrong I love my fans but some of them seriously need help. My mom smiled at my outfit and then I left.

For some reason I have a really bad feeling about today. Like these stars are going to be way to stubborn.

 **Me: Well that's a rap people**

 **RRBZ: How come we weren't in the first chapter?!**

 **PPGZ: And us!**

 **Me: Because you weren't you'll be in the next chapter anyway so shut up and get over it!**

 **RRBZ and PPGZ: No need to be so rude**

 **Me: *Shots them a death glare***

 **Me: Oh yeah I almost forgot, I will be using kpop in this fanfic so if you don't know what that is you will not know any of the song references in this fanfic**

 **Bubbles: Yay! Kpop will you use Apink, Mamamoo and CLC songs those three are my favorite groups**

 **Buttercup: No way 4minute, Twice and Red Velvet are way better**

 **Both: Are not**

 **Are too**

 **Are not!**

 **Are too!**

 **ARE NOT**

 **ARE TOO**

 **ARE NOT!**

 **ARE TOO!**

 **Blossom: SHUT UP!**

 **BOTH: 0_0**

 **Blossom: You're both wrong because Sistar and Mamamoo are the best**

 **RRBZ: Do we get a say in his**

 **PPGZ: NO!**

 **PPGZ and RRBZ: *arguing***

 **Me: Well while there doing that I'll see you guys later jaa ne**


End file.
